


Burning Up

by slugsies



Category: One Piece
Genre: Armpit Kink, F/M, Gen, Gender-neutral Reader, Kinktober, M/M, Post-Time Skip, Scent Kink, Sweat, both reader and zoro are dumbasses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:27:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26941396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slugsies/pseuds/slugsies
Summary: When Zoro catches you watching him train, he invites you to the crow's nest for a little one-on-one.written for @machojuice's Kinktober 2020; day 10 - feet / tickling / armpits
Relationships: Roronoa Zoro/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 50





	Burning Up

You watched Zoro from across the ship. Whilst the Sunny had a gym in the crow’s nest, it seemed like today he was making the most of the warm weather and exercising on the grassy deck. Your eyes tracked his movements as he placed the weights in his hand on the ground, then shucked his coat off of his shoulders and tied it around his waist instead. His tanned skin had a sheen of sweat coating it, like a glaze, and you chewed your lip as you observed him lift up his equipment again. He counted the reps under his breath.

“You know, you’re not being very subtle about your staring.”

You gasped and choked on your own spit; when had Robin come to stand next to you? She smiled at you in that mysterious way that she always did.

“I-I’m not staring! Who said I was staring?” you hissed, your gaze darting from her back to Zoro, just in case he overheard. Robin raised her eyebrows, a cheeky glint in her eyes.

“The fact that your eyes are locked on to Mr Swordsman’s muscles,” she replied serenely, then wandered off back to sit next to Nami on their twin sunloungers before you could object again.

Damn. Had you really been that obvious?

You turned to look at Zoro again - only this time your eyes met.

Shit. Maybe you  _ had  _ been that obvious.

A blush burned your cheeks and he smirked knowingly before grabbing a bottle by his feet and taking a long swig, still eyeing you up bemusedly as liquid trickled down his chin and over the bob of his Adam’s apple.

He drained the bottle and tossed it aside, then wandered over to you. In those few moments, you panicked, wondering whether to stay put or just leave and avoid him for the rest of the time that the two of you spent as crewmates -

“Something the matter?” he asked, a shit-eating grin overtaking his features. He wasn’t as clueless as he sometimes came across.

This was the part where you said no.

“I was just, uh, admiring you training and wishing that I could… be that… strong?” you lied and internally cursed yourself.  _ What the fuck was that? _

Zoro tilted his head at you curiously, still smiling. He seemed to contemplate something for a split second before he spoke again.

“We could go up to the crow’s nest and train together - I won’t go too hard on you, unless that’s what you want.”

“Oh, uh, okay!”

Robin dipped her sunglasses low on her nose to watch the two of you leave the deck and huffed out a short, amused laugh.

Zoro ascended the ropes and ladder before you, the wind direction wafting his scent towards you. His sweat was musky, almost sweet-smelling with a slightly sour undertone.

Your face flared red again - now was not the time for your thoughts to go in that direction. You had to try and focus if you were going to be lifting weights with the swordsman.

He leaned over once he’d entered the gym to offer you a hand up which you accepted, taking note of all of the calluses on his palms.

When the both of you were inside, he pushed you against the nearest wall, his hands by your head, and leaned in to capture your lips with his. You let out a squeak of surprise, but returned the kiss, licking his bottom lip and tasting salt. He opened his mouth with a sigh.

Eventually, he pulled away for breath and you blinked at him like a rabbit in headlights.

“I thought we were training,” you said dumbly. He stared at you.

“I thought we were fucking,” he replied.

“Oh, no, yeah, I’d much prefer that to training, no offense.”

The pair of you stared at each other for a beat and then both snorted with laughter.

You reached out and stroked his hair back, your hands coming away damp with sweat. You exhaled, then stripped off your shirt before wrapping your arms around him, pressing your naked top half to his, and kissed him again with a fierceness he hadn’t seen before. You inhaled deeply and ran your nails over his chest, catching his nipples and making him hiss in pleasure.

He started to move his lips down your neck and you buried your face in his, biting your lip.

“...smell so good…” you mumbled against his sweat-slicked skin. He stopped in his ministrations for a moment, unsure if he had heard you correctly. You whined at the loss of contact.

“I smell good?” he repeated curiously, making your cheeks flush furiously. He pulled back and lifted one of his arms. Another waft of his scent hit you again and you squeezed your thighs together, staring at his armpit. He could read the arousal in your expression and smell it on your skin. “Well?”

Throwing all caution to the wind, you pressed your face into his armpit and inhaled deeply. The smell was so overpowering that it felt as though your legs would buckle. You stifled a groan.

“I’ll take that as a ‘yes’.”

You hummed an affirmative before you lapped at the brackish sweat there, causing Zoro to gasp in surprise. You pressed your body closely against his again and felt his hard cock nudge against your thigh.

“You’re enjoying this, too,” you breathed, lifting your head up to look at his expression and tracing your nails down his back until you reached his ass and  _ squeezed. _ Zoro’s face was also covered in a slight blush that clashed charmingly with his mint-green hair.

Wanting to remain the one with the upper hand, he lifted you in his arms effortlessly before carrying you over to and sitting on the bench with you straddling his lap. He looked up at you with a wicked glint in his eye. 

“Better clean every inch of me with your tongue.”

**Author's Note:**

> this is so self-indulgent that i do not want to be perceived
> 
> if you are my friend and decide to read this. godspeed. it only goes downhill from here


End file.
